Shining Rainbow
by TolkienNerd4832
Summary: Many years ago, young Eugene was sepearted from his sister. A girl whom he loved dearly. Believeing her to be dead, he went on with his life, took on the name 'Flynn Rider', and got married to Rapunzel. But what will happen when his Rainbow shows up again
1. Past To Present

**A/N: This is what happens when I am home sick and have nothing to do except wallow in self pity. The idea popped into my head and wouldn't leave me until I wrote it down. I am attempting to make this into a slight comedy, because I like writing those, but the first chapter had to be intense in my mind. Other chapters will be funny! I promise!**

**Chapter 1**

**Past to Present**

_Young Eugene Fitzherbert snapped the book shut, a dramatic look plastered on his face, _

"_And that concludes the story of the infamous Flynn Rider." He whispered to the awestruck children seated in front of him. They had been on edge ever since he read the first sentence aloud, but one was more anxious than all the rest. _

_Little Iris Fitzherbert was only six years of age at the time, and more adventurous than anyone. She often found herself in deep trouble with the headmistress, doing something that 'young ladies should not do'. This often included scrambling up trees after her brother, tackling some of the older orphan boys into the mud, and hiding small frogs in the girls bunks after they teased her for playing with the boys all day, instead of sitting inside and doing hair with the likes of them. _

"_Genie?" She called out, hesitantly, after all the other children had scrambled off to their bunks. Eugene flinched at his nickname, if any of the other twelve year olds heard that, he would be dead meat. _

"_I told you not to call me that!" He hissed at his sister in a hushed whisper, only to take back his words when she took a couple steps away from him, fearfully._

"_S-sorry…" She muttered, taking a strand of her brunette hair and twirling it between her fingers._

"_Nah, it's okay," Eugene whispered, shrugging it off, before pulling his sister into a tight hug, "Now what do you want?"_

_Iris paused, leaving her brother to wonder why she was so careful. _

"_I want to go away." _

_That caught Eugene completely off guard. Letting his sister lose of his grip, he held her at arm's length, his hands resting on her shoulders. "What…why?" He asked her, looking into those innocent, brown eyes. _

"_I don't like it here anymore." She stated simply, crossing her tiny, stick like arms, with a stubborn look on her face. _

"_Iris, we can't just leave! I mean it's not like-"Eugene began, only to be cut off by her little voice._

"_Flynn Rider would do it." _

_He froze. Was she really pulling that card on him? However, it seemed to be working, Eugene thought over the reasons why his sister wanted to leave the orphanage so badly. _

_There were a few; the headmistress was a tyrant, a truly evil woman, who would often starve the children so she could buy the latest dress from the city. They had no new clothes of their own, only dull, gray rags that hung limply from their bodies. Stitches and patches littered the thread bare fabric .She would often separate siblings from one another for weeks on end, simply because she wanted to. The lies she fed them about their pasts were horrible, Eugene had to tell his sister not to listen to her on many occasions. Then, she would sell off some of the children as slaves, simply to receive more money to add to her large safe. The list of causes was too long to say the rest. _

"_Can we Genie? Please?" Iris begged, grabbing her brother's hand with her own tiny fingers. _

_Eugene stopped and looked at her hand within his own, thinking, was this the best? Tightening his grip, the twelve year old uttered one word that would change everything._

"_Yes."_

Eugene sat up in bed, startled by the sudden dream memory. Running his fingers through his thick, brown hair, and sighing as he flung his feet over the side of the bed.

"Eugene?" Muttered someone sleepily beside him, glancing over at his bed partner, he was met by two green orb like eyes, "What's wrong?" Rapunzel asked, worry tinting her voice.

They had been married for over a year now, Eugene, or Flynn, as he was called by everyone but his wife, was learning from the King on how to run the kingdom after he was gone, and Raplunzel had a lot of catching up to do with her true mother and father. Yet, they always made time for each other, dancing in the town with the citizens, or just walking around the castle grounds.

Rapunzel sat up, leaning back on her hands, "You okay?" She whispered, only after he hadn't answered her.

Flynn shook his head, and reached over, gently cupping her cheek in his hand, "I'm fine, it was just a dream." He told her gingerly, letting their lips meet.

"Do you want to talk about it?" She breathed, after they parted. Eugene got up from the bed and began to pull on his shirt.

"No, it's okay." He answered blankly, buttoning the buttons on his shirt, one by one.

"Are you sure?" She ventured still, pressing what information she could get out of him.

"No." This time his tone sounded a bit annoyed, and grieving.

"Eugene, you know that you can tell me any-"

"I said no Rapunzel."

The princess was taken aback by his use of words, her husband rarely called her by her first name; he normally got her attention with nicknames that he would randomly come up with.

The ex-Flynn Rider let out a sad sigh, "Sorry…" He uttered, still keeping his back to her, only tilting his head to the side, "I'm gonna go outside for a while, 'kay Blondie?"

Rapunzel let out a slight sigh, "Alright…do you want me to come with you?"

"Nah, it's okay." He replied, waving off her question with a shake of his hand, "Just go back to sleep."

With those words, he left the room.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

The air was cold and bitter against his tanned skin. Sweeping wind brushed his hair across his face, slightly stinging from time to time. Eugene rubbed his hands briskly up and down his forearms as he trudged along the cobblestone path through the town.

The townsfolk were not awake yet, nor would they be for about an hour or so, leaving him alone, with just the sky, and his thoughts.

Lost in the abyss of him mind, Eugene was drawn out sharply by an angered voice, piercing through the morning air.

"Of all the damn places to look, I end up here…what joy! How do I even know he's here, I'm mean, all I have is a crumpled wanted poster with some screwed up nose." The voice stopped suddenly, the sound of a rock being kick across the ground could be heard from an alleyway nearby. As soon as it stopped, it began once again, "And even then, how will I know it's him? All I know was that someone called 'Flynn Rider' was going to marry the princess! There is only one person I know that would go by that name!"

At this moment in time, Eugene was slightly frightened. He was well aware that the voice, identified as a female, was talking about him from when they stated '_a crumpled wanted poster with some screwed up nose'. _

Pressing himself tightly behind a stray barrel, Eugene a waited the stranger to emerge from the ally, soon enough, a young woman stepped into his line of view. She stopped in her tracks, looking nervously around, clearly aware that someone was watching her, he could tell from the look on her face.

She was tall, and thin with long, lanky legs. Her waist length, light brown hair swayed in the wind. The girl bore unusual clothing for a woman; she wore dark brown, skin tight pants, large black boots, and a pale purple shirt that was tucked tightly into a belt. The long sleeves flowed down to her knuckles in a graceful fashion. She couldn't be older that thirteen, maybe fourteen. However, what was most unusual about her was how familiar she looked to Eugene. It was just the way her face was set, how it reminded him of someone, someone he should know.

The girl reached up nervously with her hand and clutched an amulet of some sort; it lay limply on a golden chain. The rock was marvelous, all the colors of the rainbow and more, depending on what way the sun touched it.

Memories flooded back into Eugene's mind, as if the dam that had been holding them back had been broken.

"_What is this?" Little eight years old Iris asked, turning the amulet over carefully in her freezing hands._

"_I found it in the market and thought you would like it." Eugene stated, now fourteen at the time, "You know, since your name means 'rainbow' and all."_

_Iris giggled lightly and tackled her brother, sending them both tumbling to the dew spotted grass. "I love it!" She chirped, hugging him, once they were on the ground. _

"_I thought you would." Eugene laughed in response, helping her to her feet and brushing off all the dirt from her back. Gingerly, he took hold of the chain from her hands, and draped it over her slender neck, "Just remember, Iris," He told her gently, cupping her face in his hands, "No matter where I am, or what happens to me, I will always protect you." He hugged her tightly, and she returned the favor without hesitation._

"_And…" The boy started again, holding his little sister at arm's length, and looking her in those shocking amber eyes, "You will al-"_

"-ways be my rainbow."

Eugene's eyes grew to the size of dinner plates when the girl finished the sentence. No one else knew that, he told it to his sister when they were alone, on their own, in the forest.

Could she be? No. She couldn't. Eugene had been separated from his sister long ago, he presumed her to be dead. What eight years old would be able to survive by herself, in the forest of all places, for six years? But it had to be her, no one else knew that phrase, no one. Well, there was only one way Eugene was going to find out.

Quietly, he stepped out from his hiding place, and walked gingerly up to the girl, who just so happened to now have her back turned.

"Can I help you, Skinny?" He prodded, scaring the girl out of her wits, for she jumped at least three feet in the air. To his surprise, she spun around with lighting speed, pinned him against the wall, dagger at his throat. For a fourteen year old, she was strong, and fierce. You could see the anger, the willingness to fight for everything, pouring out of those amber orbs that Flynn knew all too well.

"What do you want, stranger?" She demanded, pressing him more sharply back against the wall.

Eugene only laughed, he could always picture Iris turning out like this, head strong and quick to action, that was only counted if she was his sister, but now, he was sure of it.

"Well, come on! Before I slit your throat." She hissed, letting the cool steel of the blade venture farther.

"Really, Iris, I can't _believe _that you do this to your own brother!" He laughed, looking her straight into the eyes.

Iris, expression softened, it turned from anger, to shock, to fear, and lastly to wonder.

"E-e-Eugene?" She whispered, awestruck, letting the blade clatter to the cobblestone, taking a few staggering steps back from Flynn.

"Now, Rainbow, don't you go and faint on-" Eugene started, only to stop when he noted her sudden swaying, the same expression still on her face.

"Me…" He uttered the last word under his breath, as he watched his sister topple to the floor, out cold.

**A/N: Should I continue? Review please! Reviews make me write more, faster!**


	2. Catching Up To Do

**Chapter 2**

**Catching Up To Do**

"Alright!" Flynn clapped, and then rubbed his hands together, announcing to the empty streets, "Who gets that honor of carrying my long lost sister to the castle? Any takers" He made a couple of gestures to the thin air, "No? Oh well, guess the pleasure is all mine."

With a heavy sigh, Eugene bent down and scooped up Iris' limp body, bridal style, and started the short walk back to the palace.

"I never took you to be the fainting type…" He muttered to the unconscious form in his arms, but mostly to himself, "But then again, I haven't known you for six years."

Her head lolled over to one side, leaving her brown hair to cascade out, and flow gently in the open air.

Eugene laughed nervously and looked at his surroundings, when his eyes caught onto something familiar.

A wanted poster.

One of these pieces of parchment had not been seen around the kingdom for a while, must have just popped up this week, or earlier, only because the paper looked clean and fresh. Flynn stopped to study it for only a moment, simply because curiosity had gotten the better of him. The minute he set eyes on the parchment, he wished he hadn't. What the poster read worried him, greatly to be exact.

_**Wanted: Sabbtington Brothers**_

_**Dead or Alive**_

_**Reward**_

The last time Flynn had seen his fellow co-thieves, they were sitting in a jail cell, most likely to be hung, or left there to rot. He was glad to be rid of them, but now they were back.

YAY!

Eugene stared at the poster for a moment, only to turn his attention back to the unconscious bundle in his arms. He needed to get her to the castle, and fast, the air was cold outside, and from the feel of fabric on her shirt, it wasn't made for this weather.

With his brother instincts kicking back into high gear, and emerging from where they had been buried all these years, Flynn sprinted back towards the palace, with only one thing going through his mind.

The faster he got Iris indoors, the faster she would wake up, the faster they could talk, and the faster he would learn where she had been hiding all these years.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Rapunzel was sitting by the roaring fire in the large family room. Her parents were lounging on the couch together, enjoying themselves all becoming one big happy family, and they would enjoy it all the better when Flynn showed his face in the door.

"I'm back!" Eugene's voice echoed off the walls and into the sitting area, causing the room's occupants to get to their feet.

"And I kind of….brought…something…one…" He hesitantly stammered, still hidden somewhere in the hall.

_What did he steal now…?_ Rapunzel thought, worried, remembering her husband's promise not to go back to his old ways.

Well, we can safely say that everyone's eyes got as round as possible when he walked into the room, carrying a young girl in his arms.

"Who's that?" Rapunzel questioned, more harshly than intended, quickly, running over to the limp figure in his arms.

Eugene let out a nervous laugh, and would have probably scratched the back of his head, that was, only if he had a free hand.

"This would be my, uh, sister." He retorted, nervousness still tinting his tone.

Now that Rapunzel stopped, and actually took the time to look at the girl, she could see the similarities between her husband and the stranger. They both had the same sweeping, brown hair, the same facial features, only hers were more feminine, and she would bet on it, that if her eyes were open, they would be the same color.

"Since when do you have a sister?" She wondered aloud, reaching out and unknowingly brushing some of the girl's hair out of her face.

"Oh man, that's a long story…." Flynn muttered, looking his wife straight into her bright, green eyes.

"Well, why don't you make it short?" The King interjected, wanting to be fed more information on the female that was supposedly his son-in-law's sister that they never heard about.

"Alright then, you asked for it…" Eugene drew in a deep breath and began his monologue, "When our parents were still alive, and I was four, my mom had a baby girl, but my mom died in childbirth, leaving me alone with my dad and my sister, a year later, my dad passed away, leaving me to become like a dad to Iris, that's my sister. Then we moved into the orphanage and lived there until I was twelve and she was six, then Iris asked to go away, so we did. We lived in the forest by ourselves, allowing me to steal only what we needed, then on one day, when she was eight, I came back to our cave and she wasn't there, I looked for her, but couldn't find her. I thought that she was dead, so I took the name 'Flynn Rider' and took to theft as a job. Now can we get her a room and a bed, because I don't think I can say much more in this one breath, and she feels really cold, and Iris is a lot _heavier _than she used to be?"

To make this clear. That entire monologue was said in one breath, really fast, with no stops. Eugene has many talents.

"And that's the short version?" The King questioned, only after Rider had caught his breath.

Flynn just nodded and added, "Pretty much."

This is when the queen decided that it was her turn to speak, "Oh, the poor dearie, she looks ice cold. We shall get her a room right at this instance."

And with that statement, the Queen clapped for a maid, who led Eugene, with Iris still in his protective arms, and Rapunzel right at her heels.

-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-O-

Flynn stared at the sleeping form of his sister. Rapunzel had left a while ago to eat lunch with the family, Eugene just politely refused, and stayed planted in his chair by the bed side.

Luckily for him, Rapunzel understood perfectly what he was going through. Having lost a family member long ago, not knowing where they were or what was happing to them, and then suddenly having them thrown back into your life.

It was a lot of stress on the mind.

A couple of the maids had somehow managed to slip Iris into a flowing, white night gown, after the Queen insisted that a lady should not lay down in a bed with her day clothes on, even if the lady was wearing men's clothes.

The amulet that he had given her still lay in its place, latched around her slender neck. Flynn couldn't help but smile as she subconsciously rolled over in her sleep and clutch the necklace, a slight smile pushing its way through Iris's lips.

Sitting in the silence, and watching his sleeping sibling brought more memories back to Rider's mind.

"_Man, Iris!" fourteen year old Eugene called into the cave, throwing down his load of stolen goods, "Wait until you see what I've gotten today-" _

_He stopped. Where was his sister? She was usually tackling him by now, accusing him of taking too long and forbidding him to leave her behind again. _

_Something was wrong. Something HAD to be wrong. _

_An eerie silence hung around the cave like a thick fog, there was no soft candle light, or anything indicating life._

_Only silence. Deathly silence._

"_Iris?" Eugene called out attentively, lighting a stray candle, and venturing further into their makeshift home. _

_He looked all around, in crevices, behind boulders, even up at the ceiling. All of their little stuff was here, nothing had been moved. _

_Where was she?_

_Eugene turned his gaze to the floor next, when he spotted a small pool of liquid. _

_Approaching it cautiously, he held the light of the candle up to it, only to almost drop the small light in shock._

_Blood._

_Dark, red blood._

"_Iris!" He yelled, frantically, as he dropped the candle and bolted out of the cave, grabbing his satchel as he ran._

"_IRIS!" He yelled into the soundless, forest night. _

_The search had begun._

Flynn caught himself wiping a stray tear from his cheek.

No.

He shouldn't cry.

But that memory, it was so painful, it hurt his heart to think about the silence in that cave, how there was no little voice to greet him, how-

Iris groaned, shifted a little in her sleep, and allowed her eyes to flutter open.

"What the hell happened now…?" She muttered sleepily, allowing her vision to adjust to the sudden change of light.

"Well, let's see... you found your long lost brother, threatened him with a knife, and eventually fainted." Came Eugene's voice from the bedside.

Iris shot straight up in bed, and sharply turned her gaze to him.

"I missed you…" He whispered, noting how she probably thought it was all a dream.

"I FINALLY FOUND YOU!" She screeched with joy, leaping almost halfway across the bed, tackling Flynn to the floor in the process.

"Technically, I found you, but if you want to look at it that way, be my guest." He laughed good naturally, returning her embrace.

"Still as stubborn as ever…" She laughed, playfully whacking him on the shoulder, and jumping to her feet.

"What the hell am I wearing?" She asked suddenly in surprise, noting her clothing change for the first time.

"Its called a _nightgown,_ smarty, and since when do you use that language?" He wondered, amisly, never imaging that his younger sister would be the one to most likely cuss up a storm.

"Meh," She shrugged, "When you spend a couple of years drifting from inn to inn, you pick up a few things."

_So, that's what she's been doing. _Flynn thought to himself.

"What happened the day when we got seperat-" Eugene was cut off by someone opening the door, and the shocked face of his wife.

"Oh, good! You awake!" Rapunzel exclaimed, obviously excited about meeting her sister-in-law.

Flynn groaned in irritation at the sudden interruption, and watched, nervously, as Iris reached towards where her belt, and her dagger, would normally be, but only scowl when her hands grasped nothing but light fabric.

"Who are you?" She asked, taking a few protective steps back towards her brother.

"You didn't tell her yet?" Rapunzel directed her question to Flynn, who was switching his gaze from one woman, to another, clearly trying to keep up with their emotional changes.

"She just woke up, Blondie, I'll tell her now." He interjected, placing his hand on the small of Iris' back and guiding her back over to the bed.

Iris pondered over what Eugene had just said, "Blondie? But her hair is brown…" She questioned, gesturing towards Rapunzel, only to be ignored.

"Now, Rainbow, don't faint again or anything, but…." Flynn trailed off, looking for the right way to explain how he had gone on with his life, "Raplunzel is my wife, your sister-in-law."

"You got married?" Iris exclaimed, jumping to her feet.

Rapunzel did a face palm.

Now here is where things get interesting.


End file.
